


[Podfic] Dad's Got Skeletons

by kehinki, sisi_rambles



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Trolling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 11:48:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1743635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kehinki/pseuds/kehinki, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“To think he became a dad—your dad. A daddy.” He looked up sharply and saw that Steve’s smile had twisted a little bit, pulled up at one corner like a smirk, except no, Captain America did not smirk. “You know, it’s funny. I called him daddy once too.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Dad's Got Skeletons

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dad's Got Skeletons](https://archiveofourown.org/works/899238) by [kehinki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kehinki/pseuds/kehinki). 



> Cover by reena_jenkins

Length: 00:24:37

Right click to Save As: [mp3](http://www.sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Marvelmovieverse/Dad%27s%20Got%20Skeletons.mp3) (23 MB)  | [m4b](http://www.sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Marvelmovieverse/Dad%27s%20Got%20Skeletons.m4b) (13 MB) 

Streaming: 


End file.
